The Weirdest Day Ever
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: When Stephen and Loki find 8 deaged Avengers, they try to change them back only to end up with a girl from another universe and a way with magic. Can they change the Avengers back and send the girl home, or will they find that this was meant to create a family no one would think could happen? Slight swearing but only from Strange and Loki.


I own nuthin but moi! Enjoy!

Loki

I was thought today was going to be a quiet day until Strange called me to the meeting room. Now I was with Strange in the meeting room staring at 6 toddlers and 1 baby laying on the table, sleeping peacefully in clothes from when they were adults. Strange turned to me and said, "For the record I don't know how this happened. Since we can both do magic I thought combining our magic will fix this."

I couldn't argue with Strange for once so we tried to do that. Unfortunately, that failed and nothing happened. That is until we heard a young girl's voice behind us saying, "Um... do either of you know where I am and how I exactly got here?"

We spun around to see that there was indeed a girl, in her young teens at least, with a very confused look on her face. Her violet dress looked from the past of Earth, but she also had a purple backpack, glasses, an umbrella, and headphones around her neck. Strange jumped into the silence. "Where you are is classified and we don't exactly know how you got here. Can you tell us your name and what's with the dress?"

The girl frowned, clearly unhappy about the answers, and replied in her quiet voice with an accent I couldn't place, "It's Halloween, clearly y'all should know dat with da outfits. As for my name, tell me y'alls and if I trust ya enough perhaps I'll tell ya."

Before Strange could give our names to this stranger that appeared out of nowhere I said, "Will you'll excuse us?" and without waiting for a response, dragged Strange out of the room, leaving the girl with the sleeping deaged Avengers. He pulled his arm out of my grasp saying, "What the hell, Loki?" I looked at him, "What do you mean what the hell? We have 7 adults who somehow got deaged and when we try to reverse it some weird girl shows up and you actually trust her?"

Strange opened his mouth to answer when from the other side of the door came a voice singing some lullaby. Without saying a word, we threw open the door to see the girl quietly singing to Peter, who was now only 6 months old.

_Hush, now. Don't be scared. Through this time up darkness_

As she sung, dark purple tendrils of magic surrounded her and Peter, and chorus of other female voices joined her, gradually getting louder as she stayed at the same volume.

_Shadows may march and thunder may roar but peace will soon prevail._

She suddenly looked up and stared at us- her eyes completely the same color as the tendrils instead of the forest green and hazel they were earlier- as the song came to an end.

_Through our land, this sacred land, nightmares sprite confusion. But stand your ground until you've found the strength to light your way._

When the song ended, the tendrils faded away, her eyes went to normal, and she just looked at us. Then she broke the silence, "This little guy woke up and started to fuss. Since I hate seeing sad people, despite their age, I sang him to sleep. Why are y'all looking at me like that?"

I realized that my mouth was hanging open. I closed it, wondering "Did she not hear the voices or see the magic around her?" I opened my mouth to ask her when Strange jumped in and said, "I'm Stephen Strange and this grump is Loki."

I glared at him. I'll get him back for that. The girl closed her eyes, as if she was listening to something and didn't like it by the looks of her frown, but she still said, "Mercedes, but I go by Cede. And I'm also very confused since I was just in my house in Georgia when I blink and I'm here. Perhaps you can clear a few things up, like why are there 6 toddlers and 1 baby in adult clothes and how I managed to get into another universe?"

* * *

I paused to take a breath and opened my eyes at the two men in front of me. Stephen looked at me, probably debating how much he'll tell me. Loki, for some bloody reason, instead of glaring at me like earlier, now took interest in my backpack that I took off and placed on the floor leaning on the wall to my left. After a while, when the baby in a too large t-shirt started to feel heavy in my arms, he said, "Cede, what's in your backpack?"

I still really don't know why I told them my name and nickname, but something in my gut to me I could and needed to trust them. I also still couldn't believe that I'm in the same room as Dr. Strange and Loki and obviously in an entirely different universe. I guess Loki thought there were bombs or something in my bag so I humored him and said, "My school stuff, a book of Grimm fairy tales and my toy wand, why?"

I don't know what I was expecting for him to say but what he said blew my mind (figuratively not literally.), "Because it's glowing."

I looked to my left and sure enough my bag was glowing a dark purple. Stephen offered to hold Peter- the name of the cute baby who was wearing a AD/DC shirt for a kid at least my age- and I went to investigate. I unzipped my bag to see that it was my Disney Princess Bella Dancerella wand that was glowing. Only, it changed. Sure it was the same design, but it was now purple and silver, the part that could turn and show the three princesses faces (Belle, Aurora, and Ariel) was gone, along with the words on the heart shaped top, the dent in the heart, and the button you would use to light it up. The moment my hand grasped the wand, the glowing stopped instantly. Loki suddenly appeared next to me- scaring the nuts out of me- saying, "I thought you said the wand was a toy."

"That's cuz it was like 5 minutes earlier!" I whispered-yelled so I wouldn't wake the children up. Then we both jumped a little when Stephen answered a question I forgot I even asked, "Cede, these children, they are the Avengers. They somehow got deaged and we were trying to change back when you appeared. And I think you're here for a reason that we don't know yet. So, you might be here for a while."

* * *

So? Tell me what y'all think! The song is the strength to light our way by George Kallis. Happy early Halloween! Laters!


End file.
